Halloween Horror
by Capella Sherlock Holmes
Summary: He never liked Halloween. And now he's being forced to go out and liking it. To bad he'd never get the chance to go out again... Something I came up with at school. R&R Warning! Yaoi! Shizaya and a little Shinzaya. I do not own any of these characters or the show/manga/novel's Durarara!
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween Horror.**

Izaya's POV

* * *

We had been walking around for hours now and I still didn't get it. The laughter a scream's of teenagers and dressed up children confused me. Their simple mind's becoming obsessed with getting as much free candy as they could from complete strangers.

My parent's had insisted on my going out with Shinra and the brute saying the I was always a "couch potato" this time of year... What they hadn't realized was that I stayed in because all the Halloween spirit terrified me. I know it sound's kind of stupid but it's true... It was dangerous to be out here at night. This fact was proven last year when there was a mass shooting at a big Halloween party.

"Come on Izaya! Hurry up!" Shinra yelled, tugging harshly on my arm.

I was wearing an entirely white outfit that Shinra had given to me after spraying (hopefully) fake blood all over it. We were heading up a flight of old wooden stares to a hunted house that didn't look to scary.

"Yeah flea, get your ass up here!" Shizuo yelled from the top of the stares as he opened the door.

Nodding my head I hurry my pace up a bit, only stopping the threshold to see if maybe they'ed change their mind's about going in. Unfortunitly for me, Shinra just turned to me with that expectant look in his eye telling me that I wasn't going to get out of this... Taking a deep breath in I step beyond he threshold of the door and can't help the grimace that passes over my face. This was _not_ going to be fun.

* * *

**I know I know... I'm going to work on the other's soon but I had this stuck in my head because Halloween is almost here! I know it's short but I just want to know if I should continue... =^.^=**


	2. Chapter 2 What a Trip

Chapter 2

What a trip.

Izaya's POV

* * *

As I walked along the first corridor I decided to go with the three strike's system.

Maybe I'll use Shizu-chan as a body shield... Unfortunately for me, Shinra had the same idea, but I was the shield. I felt him warp his arms around my mid section and squeeze hard.

"Your not scared, right Izaya? Keep me safe!" He squealed, tightening his hold on me.

Keeping my mask on as not to show any signs of weakness, I nod. Though I was completely lying through my teeth. Walking further down I flinch as a man with blood all over his face tarted banging on a glass wall. A squirming, bleeding and crying woman was struggling to get towards a locked door behind him. She was only crawling sluggishly as the ax in her back stopped her from going any faster. That, I thought, was strike one.

As I stair at the man in front of me, only being held back by glass, my mind wonders off to the what if's. What if he got out? What if he was a real ax murderer? What if while I was distracted by him, someone else cam up and killed me? What if-

I'm snapped out of my horrified thoughts when Shinra starts moving me along. Walking towards the door at the end of the dark corridor, I inwardly cringe at the sound of rain as Shizu-chan opens the door.

"Well," Shizu-chan mumbles. "That doesn't look to bad..."

Looking past Shizu-chan I see what looks like a rainy street. Though there was no real rain it still gave off the feeling that there was. Looking into one of the many houses I feel my heart start to race as a pair of bright red eyes look back at me, an evil crooked grin standing out under neath, but then, in a flash, It was gone... Strike number two!

We're about to head out when I have a small heart attack! Someone starts screaming from right behind me and theirs a manly laugh that fills my head. I'm about to run off and scream _"STRIKE THREE!"_

But, I never get the chance... My head suddenly hits the ground and everything starts to spin. Shizu-chan and Shinra are running off, laughing all the while. As I watch Shizu-chan close the door helplessly a gasps escapes my lips at the horrible smirk on his face.

But It's not like I could stop them really. Because that's when I passed out...


End file.
